Need a ride?
by CrimmyMindsTyper
Summary: Morgan and Reid SLASH. Don't like it, don't read. First attempt. After an embarrassing laugh on a lift home from work Morgan and Reid do a bit more than saying good bye...


"Do you need a ride pretty boy?" Morgan looked quickly round the car park trying to spot Reid's battered VW. He turned back to see the young agent squinting down. He looked so sad. "You okay?" His voice filled with concern he stepped closer and realised Reid was texting. Reid, texting. Snapping fingers in front of his face to bring him back to the now, the older man looked at the younger, waiting for an answer. "Um... Y-yeah t-thanks" he quickly clicked send and shoved his phone deep into his pocket. As they reached Morgans SUV, a loud noise made everyone in earshot aware that Reid had received a message back. Once they were seated, he dug in to his pocket to retrieve his phone, glanced at it quickly and turned a different colour. Crimson. Morgan couldn't resist "who's that then?" Giving of his famous smile, Reid just looked away. "C'mon man, I'm only messing with you." His voice sincere and deep. "Just a f-friend." He didn't completely convince himself let alone the profiler sat next to him. "A friend, when do we meet this lucky 'friend' then?" Morgan had to say it. A wiggle of his eyebrow sent Reid even darker red and slightly nervous. "Reid, whats up kid? We're like brothers you can tell me anything." His voice filled the younger with comfort. As he shifted slightly in his seat to be able to see Morgan better, he slowly started to build up courage to speak, "I-it was JJ, I-I Henry, drew a picture if me today, and well let's just say, it's a bit, demoralising..." He bit his bottom lip, looking down to the phone that lay in his lap, and started laughing. "What's so bad about it? And why the hell are you laughing like that about a picture Henry drew?" He too joined in laughing although not entirely sure what its about. "He drew me in a dress, with earrings, the only way you know it's me and not Garcia, is that it has a very big title and arrow pointing to my head saying 'this is my uncle Spencer!' I know I don't come across as a sporty football player but, that's another level..." He held the phone out to show his friend the image. The rest of the drive to Reid's was filled with laughter at the child's drawing. When Reid had left the vehicle, Morgan had managed to calm down pretty quickly,until he realised the phone on the passenger seat. For some reason instead of giving it to him another time, he felt the need to be back with the younger man and longed for his company. Grabbing the phone and leaving the SUV he ran up the stairs to Reid's apartment, at the end of the corridor he took a minute to compose himself before knocking. "Reid, it's me Morgan, you forgot your phone..." He stopped after the door was opened and a hand gestured him to enter. He obliged. When he turned around he saw the pale profiler looking overly innocent with great big brown eyes and a body drowned in baggy clothing that looked like it might fit the darker man better. "You, um, forgot your phone" the older repeated baffled by the sight before him. "T-thanks, do you want something to eat or drink? I was just cooking noodles..." His voice quietened down as he saw a subtle nod. He led the way in to the kitchen. The open mouthed Morgan sitting on the island and staring. "What? Never seen a man in baggy clothes before? There more comfortable than work clothes." At that remark Morgan snapped out of his gaze, apologising. After they had eaten, the two men were sat on the old leather sofa watching an old movie that happened to be showing. It was silent apart from the movie but it was comfortable. A sudden urge came over Morgan and he stood up, explaining he should go, the two men walked to the front door. He couldn't hold it anymore, as he went to wave goodbye to the kind host he found himself doing something more. Much more. Their lips surged together in a strong, passionate and demanding kiss. They held on to each others waists but soon they needed to breath. As they pulled away, Morgan gazed straight into Reid's eyes. Both men were panting and Morgan was clinging to the younger mans wrists. They both wanted this but didn't realise how much. Once they had caught their breath, Morgan let go of Reid's hands and started to walk away only to feel a cold hand grabbing him, stopping him. They shared another sparking kiss and only separated when Morgan's phone buzzed. Damn it! The same thought ran through both BAU boys minds. He saw the called ID. His sister Sarah, he declined the call and slipped his phone back away. The two men stood there, no physical contact until Reid was pushed up against the wall. One hand tightly gripping his two wrists above his head. The other arm around the bony waist holding him still and letting excitement run through them both. Their lips clashed together more viciously this time and Morgan's tongue worked its way out of his mouth and trying to gain entrance to the other. It didn't take long. He loosened his grip and both men had their hands thumbing all over the other as the tongues explored every inch they could before get had to separate again. Once again they had to pull away because of Morgan's buzzing phone. "I should really take this, or Sarah is going to kill me..." As he spoke the two men's lips were just millimetres away and the hot air from what was said tingled on Reid's lips and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. I never realised he wanted this, I only just know I want this... Reid's mind wandered and the darker man spoke just down the corridor from him. Laying his brown locks on the wall he closed his eye and tried to think. Each time his mind going back to the darker man in the room. Morgan. Reid was so deep in though he didn't hear the phone call end on the older man approaching him. All he felt was strong hands gripping his hip bones pulling him off the wall and up against him instead. The lips clashed again and this time no mercy was given. Reid started to pull at Morgan's tight V-neck as he had nails dig crescent shapes in to his hips. At that moment they acted as though they were the only people in the world, as long as they were concerned that was the truth. Morgan moved his hands round the slim figure forming a makeshift seat out of his interlocked fingers, in one swift move he had lifted the smaller man up and started wandering around carrying him aimlessly. Another phone buzzed. Stupid phones. Both men groaned at being disturbed again. This time it was Reid's phone. "Hello, what's wrong? Um, yeah sure. How far away a-are you guys? Okay, y-yeah t-that's fine. No I'm sure it's okay. See you in a f-few minutes." The phone call was short but Morgan could tell it was important. He cocked his head and looked at Reid puzzled. "JJ's coming over, shes just round the corner. She says she wants to see me really soon and is already on her way." He sighed and looked down at his phone. "What's wrong, did she tell you anything" Morgan felt slightly panicked and wanted to know his friend was okay. All he got was a small shake and his big brown eyes burrowing into Morgans. Closing the gap between the two and stole Reid's lips demanding more. Just as they separated, there was a knock at the door and the two men just laughed a silent husky laugh. Reid opened the door to find JJ with her head bowed and sniffling slightly. The men's faces went straight and they immediately filled with concern. Reid rushed to her taking her in a large embrace, rubbing her back to reassure her. Morgan quickly led the two inside and shut the door, stopping any nosy neighbours looking in on them. Once inside, JJ finally looked up, she was crying, but they were tears of joy. "JJ, what's wrong?" Reid dug his eyes in to the women's who just started laughing. "Will asked me to marry him!" She held her hand up to show them the ring and all the two men congratulated her. "Spence, will you be the best man? Will doesn't really have many friends here." "O-of corse I will JJ" he took his female best friend back in to a hug. "What's Morgan doing here? No offence. I just expected you to be alone." She gestured to Morgan to show she meant nothing bad by it. "Pretty boy genius decided to leave his phone in my car didn't he?" Morgan's smile made Reid's grin even wider. "I better get back to Will and Henry, thanks Spence." With that JJ left. Morgan reached an arm round the younger mans waist from behind and nuzzled against his neck. "Where were we" Reid's words were lazy as he spoke turning into the other man who stole his lips once again, brushing a thumb across the pale cheek that was flushed red. Morgan began to trace light kisses down the pale flesh before him stopping now and again to look in to the gorgeous eyes and murmuring mouth. At this point, Reid had managed to stretch Morgan's skin tight V-neck in scrunches. The oversized shirt on the smaller man was soon ripped from the skin and tossed aside. It wasn't important. Not long after that Morgan's too followed. They stumbled in to the bedroom and lost there pants. The remained standing in just underwear and bulges rubbing against each other in a rhythmic motion. Morgan lifted Reid on to the bed and climbed on top. His hand held the two wrists together as they did earlier. His other hand wandered down the almost naked body before him. His hand reached the elastic waistband and started to lift it. One of the pale hands managed to wriggle free and stopped Morgan in the process. "What's wrong pretty boy?" Both men shifted so they were sitting across from the other. "I-I, uh, I've never be-been intimate with anyone be-before..." His voice trailed of as his blush grew deeper and he was preparing for rejection. Sliding in beside him, Morgan wrapped an arm around Reid's waist. "We can go at your speed pretty boy, I don't mind, I think it's cute. Twenty five and not spoilt." At the last few words Reid turned away blushing as red as possible. Small kisses trailed down his neck and stopped at his collarbone. He turned back slightly to see Morgan's beaming smile and firm fingers gripping his chin turning his head in to position. Another electrifying kiss was shared and groans escaped both men's throats. Reid was pushed down on to the pillow and Morgan slumped beside him wrapping an arm round the boney frame and pulled him closer. Resting his chin on Reid's shoulder he kissed the pale cheek and they both shared a sigh, small chuckle and fell asleep in peace. Then next morning Spencer woke up to see an empty bed beside him. Stupid, did you thing this was for real? He didn't actually stay! Many thoughts raced through Spencer Reid's mind, this is your fault! Being the main and most painful one. Throwing his head back against the cushion in frustration, he lay there looking at the ceiling. Moments later he heard the click from his front door being opened and footsteps padding towards the room. He froze. Just then Derek Morgan burst through the bedroom door, and put his go bag on the floor gently. "Where did you go?" Reid tried not to sound hurt that he left or glad that he'd returned. The man in sweats and an old t-shirt should have been a clue for the young profiler. "Sorry pretty boy, I always go for a jog when I wake up in the morning, I thought I'd be back before you woke up." By this point Morgan had made his way over to the bed and rested a hand on the small framed mans shoulder. Their eyes locked and both were stuck gazing into one another beautiful dark eyes that didn't hide emotions. They only left the stare when the heard a phone buzz. STUPID PHONES! Reaching for the offending object, Reid pressed it to his ear and began a conversation which the older man could only hear half of. "Hello? Yes, no, okay, half an hour? Where about? Michigan? Okay, bye JJ" When they finally got back from the case, Morgan offered Reid a casual lift home, but it was only causal to everyone else. They were all used to Morgan driving the younger man home it to the two of them it was one way of saying lets continue what we started. As they reached the younger mans apartment, putting their go bags out of the way the made their way to the battered living room sofa. Quickly Morgan made himself at home, spreading across one seat on the sofa, legs and arms threw open. Reid came back in to the room, handing Morgan a beer and sitting on the other side of the couch. A confused look on his face, Morgan lent forward and put his drink on the coffee table and watched the younger man "why are you looking at me like that?" He didn't even have to move his head to feel the heavy gaze of the man he loved on him. "No reason" shrugging off the question he fidgeted in his seat before sliding to the middle of the three seats and put an arm around the skinny body next to him. "Come here" the younger didn't have a choice as the stronger, darker man pulled him in to his chest, resting his chin on the brown hair. Reid instantly nestled into the warm body but was soon disturbed as Morgan shifted and gripped the white boys chin. "Weren't we continuing from where we left off?" He was able to see a small smirk in response before their lips clashed together in a frenzy. Morgan's tongue slipped out of his own mouth and licked the pale lips trying to gain entry. The two tongues collided and the older profiler couldn't help but grab his skinny lovers waist pulling him around. The growing bulges in both men's pants rubbing against each others. Pulling his head back, Morgan looked up to the glossy lipped man practically on top of him. "Bedroom?" He was trying his hardest not to pressurise the virgin, but god did he want this! The two men stood and the younger felt strong arms wrap around his waist with hot, wet lips pressing against his neck and collar bone. As they final reached the bedroom the continued to strip each other until once again they were left in just boxers. Laying his younger partner down Morgan traced his hands over the body before him, kissing the mans lips, neck and collar bone. When his wandering hands reached they boxers waist band, the younger froze. Looking in to his eyes, Morgan could see the younger was panicked, almost like he didn't want this to happen... "You okay spence?" Voice deeply filled with concern. "Y-yes but I, uh, I've, uh, I..." His voice was lost as he stored in to the older mans eyes. "Nervous?" Reid simply nodded in reply, "don't worry baby boy, I won't hurt you, just say if you want me to stop." With that Morgan pulled down the boxers in his way and released his lovers hard member. A brief look up to see the look on Spencer's face and he was ready. Reid couldn't help himself throw his head back, arch his back and let a moan escape his lips as a hot, wet mouth engulfed his Jr. Hand placed on the lithe hips to hold the young body still, Morgan began the bobbing head movement and couldn't help but grin when he heard his boyfriend moan like that. "Oh. God. Morgan. I'm. Gonna. Oh." With the shirt raspy sentences, Reid unloaded himself in to his partners mouth and immediately went bright red. He felt so embarrassed! With one last suck, Morgan swallowed and came up to his lovers lips. Kissing them roughly. "Derek, I'm sorry" his voice small but sincere. "What for?" The darker man look completely confused. "For, well, t-that..." He was cut off and hot salty lips covered his. "No reason to apologise babe." Both men laughed slightly and kissed once more. This time Reid pulled away. "In that case, I'm ready..." With that, the young shy guy got up and retrieved a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Pulling his boy in to him Morgan removed his own boxers and latex the fully naked man down on the bed. Pulling down his own boxers and grabbing the lube he sat the other side of the bed to Reid. One finger we covered in the slick gel as it rubbed around the entrance to Reid, a small moan slipped and it grew rapidly as the finger slipped inside of him. Panting heavily, Reid was begging for more. Morgan happily obliged and stuck two more in twisting them around in the tight space. "More. Derek. Please. I. Please." A cheeky grin let the younger know he was going to get what he wanted. As Morgan pulled his fingers out, he reopened to gel and put a generous amount on his extremely hard member and poked at the tight entrance. " just relax pretty boy, it may hurt a little, so just say if you want me to stop." The sweaty man lying down nodded lightly and Morgan pushed himself into the younger. A large cry and moan left the young mans throat, but he panted heavily as his liver thrust in and out if him. "Pretty boy, I'm gonna" he slowed down his pace but thrust in deeper and held position for longer. "God! Spencer! I! Ah!" With his final thrust he unloaded and leant down to kiss his breathless boy. Removing himself he laid down beside Reid and the two snuggled together ready to sleep. "Derek, that was amazing!" His voice came in heavy pants and so did the reply "you're amazing spencer!" They laid there just catching their breath and getting comfortable. "I love you Derek" he wasn't meant to say it quite as blunt as that and laid a kiss on his lovers lips. "I love you to spencer." With that both men fell asleep happy and exhausted. 


End file.
